leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SirAston/CCC1: Herculeon, the Shining Lion
What does CCC mean? No time to explain, grab a blogpost! Herculeon, the Shining Lion is a custom champion in League of Legends build for the CCC1 (Link to the CCC1 is above). Abilities seconds. Casting abilities reduces the cooldown by 1 second. *'Area Diameter:' 225 }} Herculeon swings his chained ball overhead so that it smashes into the targeted ground within a second, dealing physical damage to enemies in the impact zone. The ball then stays on the position for up to 6 seconds, acts as a small temporary terrain and Herculeon gains bonus movement speed as long as he doesn't retract the ball. |description2 = Casting Lion's Fang again or moving too far away from the ball , dealing physical damage and enemies on the way. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 925 }} Herculeon gains Tenacity and heals himself for 3 seconds whenever he is stunned or suppressed due to his sheer determination. |description2 = The passive effect comes into effect. In addition, Herculeon gains bonus Armor and Magic resistance for 3 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = 40 |cost = 60 |costtype = mana }} Herculeon begins to channel for 3 seconds while swinging his chained ball with so much force that he creates a vortex during the channel, making it impossible for enemies to move out of the vortex while being inside of it. Blinking and flashing is not affected by the vortex. After 1.5 seconds of channeling, Herculeon can cast Vortex Swing again to throw the ball, dealing physical damage to and switching positions with the first enemy hit. *'Throwing Distance': 925 |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 90 |costtype = mana |range = 375 }} Herculeon becomes an embodiment of Demacia's might, flailing his chained ball above his head for 6 seconds. Roaring Lionheart deals physical damage and Grievous Wounds for 2 seconds to every enemy within range every second. Herculeon cannot attack or use neither while flailing. Roaring Lionheart can be cancelled by recasting. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} Lore Herculeon Magnare is hailed as a True Hero and an example of freedom in Demacia, which he calls his home. But only few knows that he started his life as a Noxian prisoner. Born in Noxus, he was soon known for helping the Weak despite facing dire consequences every time he does that. For Herculeon, helping those who are in need of help is an example of the strength and power that Noxus regards highly, so he was confused and felt betrayed when he finally went into prison after helping some Noxians escape from this city-state. His leg was shackled, his room was dark, his hope and ambitions are shattered. For many years, he was forced to move rocks to different locations. Sometimes, it had a purpose. Sometimes, he must move rocks for the guard's amusement only. Over time, his whole body was hardened by this daily exercise, trained and with strong muscles capable of moving even the biggest rocks his Noxian prison could offer. One night, he accidentally kicked the iron ball that keeps him at bay. After the pain was gone, Herculeon had an epiphany. What he did now was risky, most likely would get him killed, but he still did it: He ripped his shackle off his body and used the chained ball as a wrecking ball. He was surprised how smoothly he could swing this unusual weapon, how easily the walls broke. The guards were no match for him and he was able to escape. He runned westwards for hours, never looking back at his old home or the road he travelled, for Noxus was no longer where he belonged to. Even when the wildlife wanted to take his life, Herculeon never stopped. He just swung his chained ball at every obstacle and every danger coming at him. When he stopped for the first time after his escape, he wondered about how far he went. This was no longer Noxian territory he was on, that much he knew. He was truly free. But he also knew that he would be chased as long as he can't be safe anywhere. Then, another idea struck him: Demacia and the Institute of War. Now he is a citizen of Demacia, his rise against Noxus despite his odds being a tale of heroism and the main reason that he was allowed to represent Demacia as a champion in the League of Legends. He still favors a chained ball as his weapon, as it symbolizes that humans never can be forced into submission as long as they fight. Recommended Items (for Summoner's Rift) Starting: , 1x Essential: , , Offensive: , , Defensive: , , Notes First, kudos to T-Rovega for this picture I shamelessly used for this champ. For the record, the position swap (which is part of the challenge) is included in the second cast of his E. If you desperately want an explanation of how exactly a chained ball can swap positions, well then... I kinda imagine, since he wildly flails before throwing the ball, that the ball orbits the target once before flying back to Herculeon's spot (because he pulls on the chain). The enemy is wrapped in the chains near the ball, so he gets pulled. At the same time, since his weapon can only be so long, Herculeon just lets himself get pulled by the weapon, which is possible due to the sheer might of the throw. It's essentially a double-pull and also a bit of humor if you think about it. And if you're unsatisfied with the explanation, just say it's magic or hextech. It's Runeterra, after all, and even some canon abilities doesn't make sense thematically. So, yeah, my entry for the first CCC. And me doing another custom chump after a long time. As usual, my scalings may be unbalanced and off, but I'm more of a mechanics-guy than a statistic-guy in the first place. I hope you've enjoyed reading it! Category:Custom champions